Peligrosa Borrachera
by sami116
Summary: Bulma se emborracha en un momento de infelicidad y recuerda un insulto que Vegeta le había dicho y en su estado de embriagues decide ir a vengarse del saiyajin mientras él duerme.


Es un one-shot que se me ocurrió repentinamente.

Resumen: Bulma se pasa de tragos y le juega casi inconscientemente una broma a Vegeta durante su borrachera. Es un acercamiento entre ellos que me pareció racional =)

Espero que lo disfruten y comenten si es de su agrado y si no también =) Gracias por su tiempo.

Así eran todos los hombres y Bulma lo sabía sin embargo con esas dos manos que Dios le había regalado se tapó los ojos por mucho tiempo. Pero ya no más, no señor, era hora de terminar con esos engaños que en tantas ocasiones soportó y pasó por alto. Así que decidió terminar su relación con Yamcha.

Cuando habló con él, el muy desgraciado se la tomó a la ligera, no se opuso para nada más bien asentía con cada una de las razones que ella le daba justificándole el porqué de su decisión. No se veía ni la mitad de triste que ella. Parecía todo lo contrario, como si le hubieran dado un pase para que disfrutara de una libertad que había esperado durante mucho tiempo y que por fin lo conseguía.

Era suficiente, esta era la nueva Bulma. O tal vez mañana empezaría a serlo, más vale tarde que nunca. Se dijo mientras sonreí tontamente a la nada. Por hoy solo se dedicaría a acabar esa botella de whisky con la llevaba luchando en la comodidad de su cuarto durante un hora. Nunca se había excedido tanto cuando tomaba pero debido a que su cuerpo tenía un elevado aguante del alcohol, ya se había tomado la mitad de una botella grande, o al menos sin contar lo que regó mientras luchaba por subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Estaba muy borracha, en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos se había carcajeado sola incontables veces. Sabía que estaba sobrepasando el límite pero por una vez no se iba a morir…

Esa noche había visto a su ex novio Yamcha con una chica que parecía una modelo. Los veía reírse en ese bar como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo…se reía como casi nunca lo hizo cuando compartieron ellos tiempo como pareja.

Fue a ese bar a ahogar sus penas con alcohol y el destino le regaló esa grata sorpresa. A penas llevaban una semana de solteros y él ya hacía amistad con muchas chicas. Él ni siquiera notó su presencia en ningún momento. Así que quiso observarlo más de cerca y una mesa quedaba libre a la espalda de él. Estaría lejos de su vista y escucharía su conversación con la tal Betty con la que estaba coqueteando descaradamente.

Todo lo que hablaban era tan superficial que decidió comprar la botella que sostenía ahora en su mano e ir a su casa, para sufrir en silencio como siempre acostumbró a hacerlo.

Se cansó de reír, le dolían las piernas de tanto brincar por toda su habitación y se tiró al suelo arrecostandose primero de espaldas y luego se movió de medio lado.

Pasó su mano para restregarse un poco los ojos, le estaban doliendo, soltó una risilla débil producto del exceso de licor, y miró debajo de su cama, que era la vista que ahora tenía enfrente. Se acercó más y más hasta que su cabeza ya estaba debajo de esta y estiró su mano. Eran unas tijeras.

Podía recordar que esta mañana quería hacerse un corte diferente, estaba cansada de lo mismo todos los días y justo cuando lo iba a cortar su madre la llamó y las dejó caer sin querer. Se volvió a mover, de manera que ahora estaba boca abajo y se sostuvo con su codo izquierdo mientras que con la derecha intentó alcanzar el objeto.

Estaba viendo doble y duró casi dos minutos para apoderarse de la tijera de pelo. Ya con esta en la mano se arrastró en dirección contraria para salir de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba y se golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con el filo de parte de debajo de su cama.

Maldijo entre balbuceos nada entendibles y se sentó en el suelo. Miró el objeto tan tentador que sostenía en sus manos.

Ahora que lo pensaba con un poco de claridad Vegeta se había burlado de su hermoso y único cabello hacia dos días. Dijo algo así como que tenía un color tan extravagante que no se extrañaría si luego se diera cuenta de que ella era una bruja que alteró su color. Se enojó tanto pero no supo con que contraatacarlo en esos instantes.

Sin embargo su venganza por su comentario se la iba a cobrar esa misma noche, tenía que aprovechar su borrachera, no habría ninguna posibilidad si lo hiciera mientras estuviera sobria porque analizaría todos los pros y contras. Por supuesto había muchos más contras pero… ebria no le importaban.

La estaba pasando lo bastante mal como para preocuparse por como reaccionaría el saiyajin, quería su venganza y la quería ¡ya! Y cuando Bulma Briefs se proponía algo lo hacía….aun ¡cuando estaba borracha! Nada la detendría.

A duras penas se acercó a la mesita de noche que le quedaba a un metro más o menos de distancia para observar lo más cerca posible el reloj, tardó unos segundos enfocando su vista para descifrar el número que marcaba su despertador pero lo logró.

Eran las once y media de la noche. El príncipe tenía un horario muy estricto de sueño, siempre se acostaba a las diez en punto sin ningún retraso y eso le daba ventaja sobre su victima. Sonrió una vez más burlonamente y sosteniendo primero del borde de su cama y luego del de su mesita de noche, consiguió pararse. Miró las tijeras y comenzó con su nueva misión.

Caminó lentamente y en zigzag pero pronto dio con la habitación de Vegeta que estaba a unos veinte metros de la puerta de su propio cuarto. Sus pensamientos reclamaban sedientos la venganza que acaba de planear. Sostenía firmemente la pequeña arma blanca con sus dos manos. La adrenalina aumentaba con cada pasó que daba pero sus ganas de concluirla le impulsaban a no detenerse aun sabiendo del peligro en el que se encontraba gracias a abuso con el licor.

Estando en frente de la puerta, la abrió lentamente pero igual hizo algo de ruido. Comenzó a caminar pero sus pies tropezaron con algo y se cayó. Se quedó paralizada para concentrarse en su victima que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. No había hecho mucho ruido de todas maneras cuando cayó.

Gateó infantilmente, casi como si estuviera jugando como cualquier chiquillo, a hacerle una broma al adulto que los cuida mientras sus padres los dejan en sus casas, como si fuese una niñera.

Quería reírse a grito abierto pero se contuvo. Llegó al borde de la cama de Vegeta y comenzó a asomar la cabeza lentamente. Miró su mano derecha para asegurarse de que todavía mantenía las tijeras en su mano. Tragó la saliva que se estaba acumulando en su boca y se apoyó en el borde para acomodarse en el suave colchón cerca de él.

Se veía exhausto y no lo culpaba entrenaba como loco todos los días y todo para superar a Goku. Lo ambicioso nunca se le iba a quitar, eso lo tenía por un hecho desde que lo conoció. Vegeta estaba boca arriba y sus brazos caían a sus lados sin estar tensos como de costumbre o cruzados contra su pecho de acero, se veía relajado de esa manera.

Se sacó de sus momentos de reflexión porque el alcohol la estaba dominando de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia él, levantó muy despacio su mano izquierda para agarrar un mechón de pelo, era increíble su color tan intenso y profundo. Se sentía muy grueso, no como el pelo humano que por lo general es suave y las hebras de cabello son delgadas, las de Vegeta eran muy gruesas.

Dirigió su mano derecha, con la que sostenía las tijeras, hacia su objetivo. Una sonrisa de malicia se comenzó a formar en sus labios, demostrando todo el júbilo que sentía en esos momentos. Ya había encajado el mechón entre los dos filos de la tijera y procedió a ejercer presión para cortarlos…pero pronto su mano quedó inmóvil. Una mano.

Se sobresaltó por el movimiento, miró hacia donde estaba el rostro de Vegeta, él la miraba con los ojos más fríos que nunca, casi sintió como si la estuviera congelando, su borrachera se estaba comenzando a bajar debido al miedo que estaba surgiendo.

Vegeta ejerció presión sobre la mano derecha de Bulma, lo cual causó que ella soltara la tijera. Ella cerró los ojos debido a que no quería soportar esos ojos tan llenos de ira y por que su cabeza y su mano le estaban doliendo.

-¡Suéltame!- logró decir ella, con una pronunciación propia de un borracho, y él lo hizo pero no de una manera muy agradable, Vegeta la tiró a la cama y se paró de esta para analizar lo que acababa de suceder. Pronto se dio cuenta que era lo que la humana estaba sosteniendo y cuales eran sus intenciones, además del olor repugnante que desprendía a alcohol.

Bulma sabía que la situación no ameritaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero borracha no se podía controlar más y dejó escapar unas carcajadas típicas en los borrachos. Vegeta la fulminó con los ojos. ¿Quién se creía que era para entrar a su habitación e intentar hacer Kami sabe qué sin su autorización? Pero lo iba a lamentar.

Vegeta sonrió de la manera más maligna que pudo y Bulma aun en sus exageradas risas logró distinguir esa sonrisa, algo malo para ella iba a suceder. Lo vio tomar las tijeras en sus manos y no pudo evitar detener sus risas y abrir mucho sus ojos.

-¿Qué ..cr. qu..e haces?- él la miró fijamente y luego elevó su vista dándole a entender más o menos lo que tenía en mente. Aun así para asegurarse de que ella no se perdiera ni un detalle por su estado de ebriedad le contestó, aunque su borrachera no fue obstáculo para ella y captó el mensaje completamente.

-Te voy a devolver el favor- su respuesta le pegó como si fuera un balde de agua fría y el efecto del alcohol se redujo a la mitad. Eso sonó mal. Sus instintos la obligaron a salir de la cama por el lado contrario por el que entró. Se dirigió a las puertas que daban al balcón pero no llegó. Vegeta la jaló de la cintura y la aprisionó contra la pared que quedaba al lado de las puertas de vidrio del balcón.

Su mirada volvió a endurecerse como siempre, no la estaba tocando más, él retiró su mano apenas la acorraló contra la pared sin embargo ella entendió que no podía moverse.

-¿A que juegas?- le dijo amargamente. Ella miró al suelo, los efectos del licor y el miedo que estaba intentando ocultar para que él no lo sintiera, estaban consumiendo su energía.

-A algo no muy seguro ¿cierto?- le respondió con una voz más estable sin embargo denotaba su nerviosismo. Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

-No por nada te dicen la genio Briefs, eres muy inteligente- le dijo con sarcasmo. Ella le sonrió forzosamente aunque no movió su mirada del suelo. Pasaron unos segundos y decidió alzar su cabeza.

Que error había cometido. Vegeta repentinamente tomó un mechón de cabello de la peli azul, tenía una mirada tan segura que le negaba cualquier tipo de suplica.

Vegeta sabía que tenía toda la atención de la terrícola, nadie lo retaría mientras dormía y se saldría con la suya…en realidad en cualquier momento en que lo retaran él haría pagar a cualquiera la osadía de consumir su valioso tiempo en tonterías.

Pudo oler un gran miedo y desesperación que se estaban formando en ella al darse cuenta de que ya no podría evitar lo que él tenía en mente, nunca podría detenerlo. Acomodó la tijera en su mano, la empuñó como si fuera un puñal, con un filo al descubierto mientras que el otro era por donde la sostenía.

Estiró el pelo para que se cortara con mayor facilidad y vio como esos extraños ojos que ella tenía se abrían más y más. Llevó la tijera de una manera lenta par torturarla con lo que ella sabía que sería inevitable. Él tenía que admitir que siempre tenía las agallas suficientes para enfrentarle, tal vez le daría una oportunidad. O tal vez no.

-No lo hagas- masculló ella débilmente y llevó sus delicadas manos hacia el mechón que él sostenía-…no tuve un buen día y no estoy acostumbrada a estar borracha- él la miró despreciativamente pero al saber que no mentía porque su aspecto en verdad no la dejaba, soltó el cabello de ella. Los ojos de Bulma se comenzaron a tornar acuosos pero no mucho y con una voz que emitía lo profundamente agradecida que se sentía le dijo –gracias Ve…- pero él la interrumpió y le dijo con una voz ruda.

-Vete porque interfieres con mi horario de descanso, no tengo tu tiempo terrícola- él tomó una de las suaves manos de ella para poner en ella la tijera no muy delicadamente y en un tonó un poco más suave pero igual de amenazador le dijo –No hagas que esto se repita porque mi paciencia tiene un límite, considéralo como un pago por la cámara de gravedad- ella asintió y se apresuró a salir de la habitación de Vegeta.

Llegó a su habitación y allí dejó escapar un leve sollozo de impotencia pero se recuperó. Miró el objeto que sostenía en la mano y lo arrojó como si la estuviera quemando, en un mini basurero que tenía cerca. También dirigió su vista a la botella de licor que permanecía en la alfombra de su cuarto, la levantó e hizo lo mismo.

Después de ese momento pensaría mejor las cosas sobre utilizar el licor y unas tijeras con tanto descuido. Y sin más se fue a dormir. Pero antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, se sentía extrañamente segura con él porque en el fondo de su corazón supo que él la asustaría pero no lo llevaría al extremo de hacerle algún daño físico. Después todas sus peleas eran iguales.

…Vegeta… fue el ultimo pensamiento que ocupó su mente antes de caer vencida en el mundo de los sueños.

N/A: Espero que le haya gustado. A mi me gustó. Apenas es uno de mis primeros fics, espero mejorar con el tiempo. Gracias por su tiempo y por favor dejen un Review =) se los agradeceré de todo corazón.

Sonrían siempre. Sami =)


End file.
